Joe Gardner
History Origin Joseph Gardner, also known as Joe Gardner, was a human clone of Guy Gardner and was created by the alien manipulations of the Draal. This race of conquerors embarked on a subtle plan of domination by creating duplicates of members of the Green Lantern Corps to be used as their agents and infiltrators. After creating several Green Lanterns, one Draal learnt of Guy Gardner and his unique Qwardian Power Ring. Believing him to be a superior specimen, the Draal captured him and began the duplication process where Guy was forced to relive his past whilst his memories were extracted. The clone was, however, partly flawed as Gardner's intervention in the memory transfer created a psychotic version of Guy who possessed all of his negative characteristics. Thus, he was a version o Guy without his morals or scruples and was single minded in making sure nothing stood between him and achieving his goal. After being activated, he was equipped with the Qwardian Power Ring whereupon the clone was present when Guy Gardner freed himself with the captured Green Lanterns. Together, they battled the Draal and their duplicate where Guy managed to easily defeat his counterpart only to be stunned by the Draal. The aliens kept the real Gardner alive as they felt the failure of their clone to react meant that it had not fully assimilated everything from Guy's memory. Thus, they once more utilized their technology to siphon the memories into their duplicate. When the process was complete, the freed Green Lanterns managed to fight off the Draal onboard their ship and forced them away. This allowed Voz to free the real Gardner and get his help where Guy saw the defeated Draal, but only to witness his clone leaving the ship in order to continue with his programmed mission. After escaping the Draal vessel, the clone headed for the planet Earth in Space Sector 2814 so that he could achieve his objective of infiltrating the world. After arriving on the planet, he took the name "Joseph" and claimed that it was his progenitors middle name. Masquerading as the real Guy Gardner, he joined up with the Justice League where on his first mission he killed an alien villain and was put on trial for his actions. Eventually, the real Gardner and numerous captured Green Lanterns managed to escape their bondage as well as take over the Draal ship whereupon they set course for Earth. This journey took several months at which point Joseph had repeatedly clashed with the Justice League. When Guy finally returned, he teamed up with the League in order to defeat his demented clone. Following his defeat, Joe Gardner was handed over to the Green Lantern Corps who took him away into space. The Enforcer Following the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps at the hands of Parallax, Joe Gardner had somehow come into possession of a starship. At this point, he was equipped an armored form as well as a powerful arsenal of weapons that were powered by an yellow energy source. With his alien minions, he embarked on a campaign of capturing the depowered Green Lanterns and selling them as slaves. Among those that suffered this fate was K'ryssma whilst others were kept at his asteroid base. He eventually learnt that his progenitor Guy Gardner was among the stars and had changed as his dormant Vuldarian powers had activated giving him superhuman abilities. Seeking to displace the real Gardner, Joseph lured Guy to attacking the asteroid where Joe faked his bases defenses being weakened in order to draw his counterpart to him. In the process, the real Gardner freed many of the captured Green Lanterns though Joseph was not worried as Guy slowly approached his command centre at which point the clone attacked. The shocked Guy quickly realized who his foe was by his voice and Joseph fired a powerful energy blast that let Warrior weakened. Taking his wounded foe, Joe took off his helmet and stated that the universe was only big enough for one of them and smiled as Guy was left helpless in his grip. Rather than kill him, Joseph left Guy trapped in a space station prison whilst Joe himself went to Earth in order to claim everything his progenitor owned; namely the Warriors Bar. He destroyed the front entrance and declared to its staff that it was now under new management at which point two large bouncers arrived to throw him out. However, he ruthlessly killed them with his enhanced abilities and demanded a drink. When the waitress said he was not Guy, he stated that he would never be or want to be Guy Gardner and that he was now in charge. He declared his intention to own everything due to him including the entire planet. At that point, he was attacked by Lead of the Metal Men, Wildcat and Arisia who tried to fight him off. But by this point, the bar was assaulted by a trio of supervillains all of whom had been given great power by making a pact with the demon Neron. These included Earthworm, Cheetah and Blackguard who attacked both the superheroes and Joe Gardner. Angry, Joseph attacked Earthworm who trapped him beneath the ground until Gardner escaped and managed to chain the villain though he ultimately escaped back into the soil. After which, Joe turned his attention to Blackguard and overpowered his foe where he tricked him into attacking his cybernetic arms at which point Joseph vaporized his enemy leaving nothing but a blackened skeleton behind. Following that point, he turned his attention back to Earthworm who was pursuing Lady Blackhawk with the supervillain encasing Joseph in soil. In a rage, he shattered the ground and was ready to pursue when a dark voice offered Joe great power. Calling him into a room, the voice of Neron said that they had much to discuss and Joseph lit the Candle of Neron whereupon he was teleported away just as Lady Blackhawk entered the room who commented that the dark voice frightened her the most. In a dark dimension, Neron offered Joseph power beyond his wildest dreams to which Gardner was more than willing to accept the deal. He was empowered even further and resumed wearing his armored space suit where he called himself the Enforcer with a smiling Neron in the background. Afterwards, he fell under the influence of Martika and served as part of her new team of villains that joined together to kill Guy Gardner. As such, he worked alongside Dementor, Sledge, and Black Serpent. He and Sledge apparently were close friends with the two joining together in a joint attack on Guy. When Sledge was initially defeated, Joe ambushed Guy where Sledge grabbed Gardner leading to the two attacking Warrior. However, Guy knocked out Sledge whereupon Dementor and Black Serpent arrived on the scene. Warrior managed to defeat his clone by forcing his cybernetic arm to touch the sword of Black Serpent which shocked the two villains unconscious. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Former Weapons *'Qwardian Power Ring' *'Armored Space Suit' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Joseph Gardner/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Joe_Gardner *http://www.comicvine.com/joe-gardner/29-22571/ *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=JOEGARDNER Category:Villains